


DRAGON CONTROLLERS

by SaveMeJonSnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Jon Snow, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not a God who can make everything is perfect, I'm not good at English, Jealousy, Jon Snow becomes the dragon handler, Jon Snow is Catelyn and Ned Stark's Son, Jon Snow is a Stark, Love Triangles, Multi, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, sorry if you find things that are joking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveMeJonSnow/pseuds/SaveMeJonSnow
Summary: Summary :What if Old Valyria were not destroyed and still exists today along with their dragons and magic? What if Aegon Targaryen the Conqueror and Daemon Targaryen never annihilated Harrenhal and presented it to House Tully for their services in guarding the Crowlands? What if there is no Robert’s Rebellion? What does this story continue like?Jon Stark is a Stark, his twin brother, Robb is five minutes older, he is the son of Lord Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark. He was ten and four when he decided to go bust with his good friend, Dickon Tarly, to an old and beautiful but mysterious city called Valyria.It is said that the dragons never approached strangers who were not Valyrian, but were they true? What if Jon Stark and Dickon Tarly were the first people on Westeros to ride dragons and open dragon care services in King's Landing?





	1. The Pack

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to tell you that I once watched a movie How to Train your Dragon, and thought, what if HTTYD is combined with the famous series Game of Thrones. And tadaaa ... be this abusive story!  
By the way, this is not a fast burn story! So I warned you not to ask me to immediately have a romance between characters. I like the slow burn story!

**ῼ**

Jon sharply sharpened his father's gift that morning in his own room, his mother had warned him gently to come out with Bran and teach his younger brother to play sword on the training page. But the mood isn't good today. Arya didn't even dare to approach him and entered his room as usual, Robb today shared the same feelings with his, his twin brotherr didn't say much and only nodded if their father invited him to the forest to hunt. Jon knew what caused Robb not to be in the mood, he would be brought in with Frey's daughter if he was ten and five years old, that would mean one year ahead.

Jon had seen Frey's daughter whose father meant, her name was Roslin, if he wasn't wrong. She is a sweet beautiful girl with dimples on her thin cheeks and beautiful thick lips. Wonder, why is Robb not happy with that?

His sister, Sansa, is now in the sewing room and whatever that name is, there is no gloom on her face, just the opposite. Well, of course she didn't feel depressed, Robert Baratheon came to Winterfell a month ago and offered an engagement with his son, Joffrey. Jon didn't like the child much, if his mother wasn't there, maybe he would have issued an endless grunt and forbade his father to accept an offer from his own friend.

As for him, he felt not in the mood because his parents did not allow him to go to Reach and meet Dickon Tarly, even though he had arranged this plan well in advance and did not want the plan to fail. His father made it clear that he would go to Reach if his own father got an invitation there. Unhappy because of that, Jon acted less politely by backing his chair and going to his room. His mother came after that and gave encouraging words as usual.

It's been almost two days Jon didn't ask his father to speak, and let the man sniff his breath patiently. He is not an obedient child like Robb, Sansa and Bran, like Arya and Rickon. When Robb, Sansa and Bran were scolded, they would take it calmly. Unlike Arya, Rickon and his own, even Rickon once whined loudly and almost woke the Other if it could.

Jon concludes, the three of them take on the angry character of Stark, while the three of them take on Tully's calm nature.

Jon's wildness didn't get there, he once rode alone to go to Castle Black and met his uncle, Benjen Stark. When he returned, his mother scolded him out and told him to work to help Mikken to make a sword as a punishment. He was pleased with the sentence, at least she was not told to sew and weave clothes in the place of Septa Mordane.

The clatter of the sword was heard on the training grounds, Sansa and Arya were now enjoying their time in sewing, especially Arya. Jon grinned. Poor Arya, she has to wrestle with the needle until later in the evening.

His mother came a second time, offering a friendly and tired face because of his attitude that he didn't want to be compromised. He did not blame his mother about it, only Jon's feelings were not good and that applies to all residents of the house, including Ghost who now chooses to leave him and go looking for hunting with Gray Wind in the forest.

"Jon..." His mother's soft voice was heard, opening the door and showing her face behind the door. Jon did not turn around, the sound of the shoe scraping was heard in the area of his room, slowly approaching him. "You have the heart to leave your brother to practice alone? He is still waiting for you until Ser Rodrik comes back from the hunt."

Jon turned now, his face sullen as usual, no need to look in the mirror to make sure it was because his mother also pouted and caressed his face which began to be covered with a beard and a thin mustache.

"I'm not in the mood today to teach anyone sword training, mother. Don't you understand?" He said irritably. His back turned back to his mother's features which somehow made Jon a little guilty when he heard the sigh of resignation coming out of her mouth.

"I know, you are angry with your father. But don't involve your siblings, boy. Now save your sword and go down. Poor Bran." Jon was still silent, "What your father said two nights ago is true, you can't go alone to Westerlands there."

Jon turned back, staring into his mother's blue eyes in surprise, "Mother support what father said?"

"Oh my sweet boy, Mother just wants you to be safe. Traveling like that alone, it's not safe. Not with bandits, and murderers who roam around Kingsroad." Jon looked at her taking a breath first before finally sitting next to Jon and staring at her son affectionately, "Not with dragons that sometimes roam in Harrenhal."

"You afraid of dragons? They are just stupid big anima—" His mother glared in her eyes to warn.

Right, my God, he is so rash. He almost insulted the House Targaryen dragons, he forgot about that. House Targaryen still has dragons, dragons and even more in Essos there, colorful in size the size of a building and can be ridden. The last time he saw a dragon, when they went to Riverrun met their sick grandfather, Hoster Tully, the man was old and only stayed in bed. He saw Princess Daenerys' dragon at that time, the color was pitch black and there was a mount on the back of the large and ferocious animal. He saw Princess Daenerys riding her while landing on the wide Riverrun yard during her visit to the Hoster Tully.

He doesn't know how many more dragons in King's Landing, _certainly a lot, Jon thought_.

And they must be very wasteful in food. Just imagine feeding ten dragons on Westeros! Seven Bloody Hells.

He looked at his mother this time, "Take it easy, mother. The dragon won't kill me, only my mother can kill me," he joked, but he didn't see his mother laughing.

"Don't tease me, kid. I can be very cruel and tell Maester Luwin to lock you in the library and help him clean up and copy old books."

Jon grinned mischievously.

"It's okay, while you don't tell me to wear a dress and get into the sewing class of the Septa Mordane." Now his mother managed to laugh.

Jon likes to see that she's not too worried about dragons and other things, his mother is too serious and needs stretching with little humor from Jon himself.

"Arya will be happy if you join the Septa Mordane class." Said his mother.

He shrugged his shoulders, "You know that, mother. She will sell Winterfell to the House Bolton just so she is free from a thing called a needle."

At least it feels better now to teach Bran to practice swords. His mother excused herself from his room afterwards, and threatened him to put him in Septa Mordane class if he did not promise to teach Bran to practice swords on the lawn. He agreed that with a cheeky grin still plastered on his lips.

That morning, he truly carried out his promise. After using the soft armor, he descended from the stairs and saw Bran staring at him beaming, how innocent his brother was. Bran is not very good at fighting, especially when it comes to archery. Arya will taunt him that Bran's hands like moss are chewy because they can't shoot right on target. They will run while chasing each other, Bran will call Arya Underfoot and end up getting a thin punch on his stomach.

"Open your feet..." Bran swung his sword in full force, making him almost toppled over the weight of the sword that couldn't be controlled, "Don't do that movement, keep your body balanced..." Now the sword floated on Jon's chest and almost hit him a little, grinning with understanding Fast bran. "Nice! Still like that, use a pedestal to swing your sword, when your enemy has retreated, don't stop swinging the sword towards him.”

Bran was indeed a smart kid, when they were in Maester Luwin's class on Westeros history, Bran was the one who answered the old man's questions as often as possible. Robb and he would fall asleep some time before finally Maester Luwin woke them up with questions they had to answer. Once when Maester Luwin asked Jon about Baratheon's history, Jon answered it carelessly and said that Baratheon lived only to fill their stomachs and their cocks, the proof is that there are many bastards in Storm's End. Robb held back his laughter at that time, Bran stared at him with wide eyes and repeatedly watched him then noticed Maester Luwin. After that, Maester Luwin just sighed heavily and gave up their delayed learning.

Jon did not like to study the history of their country, there was little history he knew and moreover he studied weapons and dragons. Robb once told him that if he married one of the daughters of House Targaryen, he would ride a dragon and become the first person in Westeros, non Valyrian, to ride that damned creature.

It was _only_ a dream, Jon told his twin brother.

"Maintain your shield!" Jon shouted giving direction as his sword slowly clattered to his brother’s silver shield, slightly staggering him before finally taking the horses and holding on.

"Good! If I attack your head, use your shield, that's the use of the shield." Bran nodded understandingly and continued to hit Jon's shield with his sword, making him clank loudly enough, "Don't make your hands too tense..." Bran blocked the swing of his sword this time, and then turned hit Jon's shield pretty fast. Jon grinned at that.

They practice up to during the day, before finally stopping to rest. Jon let go of his tunic that morning, the air in Winterfell entered summer and ended he was sweating a lot like a spring at Godswood.

"Do you remember our first lesson, Bran?" Jon asked as he draped his tunic over his naked shoulder and sat cross-legged on the dry, dirty ground.

Bran turned to him, "Stick them with the pointy end."

"No matter how small your weapon is, it's very useful if you can know where the enemies are. If you decide to wear a dagger, then your throat, heart and groin are places that can end people, if you use a sword, then cut off their heads." Bran nodded again.

He knew that his younger brother was not too fond of seeing blood, different from Arya. But their father always tells them that they will not be boys forever, they will become a man in the future. And Jon applied those words in his life.

"Is that true?" Bran kept looking at him when he issued the question.

Jon looked at the sky for a moment and now focused his gaze on his brother who was breaking straw in his hand. "About what?"

There was an unpleasant expression on Bran's face, the same look on his face that his sister used when asking questions about their father's departure to King Landing in attending the invitation of King Rhaegar Targaryen.

"About you who will run to Reach if father really don't let you go. You won't do that, will you?" Jon looked at him for a moment before finally reaching out and scrambling his brother's straight hair. "Don't do that, Jon! We will miss you, father will be very angry if that happens. Even I will be angry!"

"Will you be angry? To me? Really?" Jon asked teasingly.

Bran lowered his gaze and played with his tiny fingers. "Um ... actually I can't be angry with you. But I will try."

This time Jon chuckled amused, he reached for his tunic on his shoulder and after that he wore it again and stood up. "Come on, wake up, Bran. We have to eat.” He didn't lie about having to recharge after training, but he also wanted to avoid this conversation with Bran. He remembered only telling Robb about his intention to run away and go to Reach through White Harbor. He did not think that his twin brother could betray him by revealing his plan to his own brothers and sisters.

_God damn you Robb,_ Jon said.

Robb and their father arrived back at the Castle with a large hunted deer in hand. They will eat the sigil of their father's best friend and that makes Jon shake his head. Luckily they were not told by Direwolf, Jon imagined they were eating the Stark House sigil and that night they could be haunted by their ancestors and ask them to regurgitate the meat.

After bathing and cleaning the dirt on his body, Jon grabs his tunic and wears it quickly. He walked to the dining room after that, lowered his head briefly if the servants and workers gave him greetings, when he arrived in the dining room, they had gathered and were still waiting for Arya to get ready, Jon sat next to Robb, and Rickon on mother’s lap as usual.

"Where is Arya?" Jon asked anyone except his father.

"Still getting ready," said his mother, before finally continuing when he saw the figure of his little sister stepping in with an annoyed face there. "This is it…"

"I told you, I don't want to wear a dress! Sansa is stubborn!” Complained Arya as she reached for a seat and moved away from Sansa, choosing to sit next to Bran.

"You must be accustomed to using dresses, you will become a Lady." Sansa said in her soft tone as usual.

Jon chuckled softly, and began to take food on his plate.

"I don't want to be a Lady!" His sister growled. Jon watched her for a while before reaching for the wine and drinking it slowly. He can drink wine, he has allowed that age. "I want to be a knight." She said again before finally Jon choked on his own drink and laughed at Arya's will, Arya just stuck her tongue out at Jon.

"There is no female knight, Arya." Now Bran chimed in, making Arya's eyes turn shuddering towards her brother in annoyance.

"Really? Didn't you hear the news about the knight of Tarth? They call it Brienne of Tarth! She was the first female knight in Westeros. They told her when she defeated The Hound in the riot to greet the New Hand in King's Landing!" Said Arya in a passionate spirit.

Jon had heard of the woman, she was a great woman who was clever in swords, but he had never seen her form directly. Arya was now chewing roasted meat in front of her, trying to keep the meat from coming out of her mouth when she spoke again, "Visenya Targaryen is also a warrior."

"Arya, don't talk while eating. And Visenya was indeed a warrior who had a dragon. You're a Stark, not a Targaryen. What you have is a Direwolf sigil." Their father said.

Arya did not speak again after that, they ate quietly. Rickon whined because he was still a toddler, Robb ate heartily, Sansa ate politely, Bran ate his food sluggishly, and Arya―despite being scolded―she kept eating with occasionally asking Bran to talk about Brienne of Tarth.

Nobody noticed when Jon and his father shared their views, before finally his father spoke.

"Jon, come to my place after eating. I need to talk to you about ... something.” Robb looked at their father before finally looking at Jon with an eyebrow linked inside. Arya even stopped her conversation with Bran and looked at him suspiciously.

After that Jon just nodded and continued eating. For some reason, the feeling is not good.

After eating, he grabbed Rickon from his mother's lap who was preparing to clear the table with several servants. His mother was always like that, even though she was a lady, she was not afraid to dirty her hands and dresses to help the servants in the kitchen.

After taking Rickon to Bran's bed, Jon walked alone this time, down the dark alleys of Winterfell. His face remained sullen like any other day, he didn't want to show a happy face in front of his father and seemed to have given up with his plan to go to Reach.

His mother had warned him not to start a fight with his own father, how often his mother warned him that Jon would not listen. He is an adult. He already held Longclaw and he had several times helped his father execute defectors from the Night's Watch. Gosh, how poor is his parents that he can even produce offspring.

He entered his father's place, there was the man, standing with his back to everyone who came facing and his gaze focused on the flaming ripples, warm in the room even though the north wind blew through the tightly closed window.

His father's voice roared in the middle of a hot day, so deep and even though Jon hated to admit that the voice sounded wise. Jon looked up at his father's back which was still facing him.

"I heard you were going to do an escape plan from Winterfell and go to Reach?" Jon was not afraid, his legs did feel cramped and trembled a little but he tried not to look intimidated in that damned room.

He nodded before answering briefly, "_Aye_."

"Why?" One question was heard again.

"If you don't allow me to go to Reach, then that will happen." His hands were sweaty, many times he squeezed them behind his own back.

"You know my reason for not allowing you to go there, Jon." Now Jon didn't see the back again, but his father's face completely turned towards him with an unreadable expression. "You might get away from bandits, but not dragons. The dragons don't care if you are a child of Lord Eddard Stark, they could have killed you." He continued, a tone of worry seemed to haunt him this time.

Jon paused for a moment, before finally glaring at his father, "Mother said the same thing."

"Then why do you still want to go to Reach if your own mother has warned you?" His father snapped firmly.

Jon stepped forward, making a little distance with his father. His blood rose, anger almost covered him at that moment and he let it channel while only the two of them were in the room. His father doesn't understand, and let Jon make him understand.

"Robb will be the heir of Winterfell! Bran told me that he wanted to be one of the Kingsguards in King's Landing and protect the kingdom, Sansa and Arya would be Lady" He snapped harder, looked at his father angrily, "And me! I don't want to be a Kingsguard, I don't want to be a knight, father. I beg you to understand. Let me go wandering to another place like Uncle Benjen, and allow me to do that. I don't want a kingdom and I don't want to be Lord! Don't you understand your child's wishes?"

Jon knew he had been very hard on his father, even yelled at his father and told him to allow Jon's very simple wishes. But his father needed to be treated like that first, he did not regret yelling at his father like that, the proof of his father's face began to soften and stare at the ground. As if resigned to the stubborn condition of Jon.

"When you and Robb were born fourteen years ago, I always thought that you were the most quiet. Your mother and I even have to check on you several times, I'm afraid you die because you don't cry like Robb. I once thought that Robb would be like me, like a Stark and you would follow the calm nature of your mother." For a moment, his father sighed and shifted his chair and sat down at that place, staring at Jon. "Apparently you are the same as me, a grumpy Stark who doesn't like to be hugged."

He never knew that he was quiet since childhood.

His father continued again, "What will you do with Dickon Tarly at Reach? Become a Maester? Florist? Farmer? or shepherd?"

Jon snorted for a moment, "...we have arranged a route for our little exploration." He looked into his father's eyes before continuing, "...to Old Valyria."

He was waiting for his father's reaction now, staring at the blackish gray eyes and the man's serious expression. It could be said that his exploration with his best friend Dickon Tarly was indeed extreme, moreover this had to cross the The Narrow Sea and enter Essos. He had arranged the route well in advance, even a few months before Robert Baratheon came to Winterfell.

Dickon told him that Volantis seemed good to explore, but it looked ordinary. They exchanged ravens for a few months, deciding that the city they were going to explore was Old Valyria in Essos. A city full of dragons and magic. Said the person who had gone to that place, the city was very crowded with dragons and people friendly with them, no Westeros who dared to touch the Valyrian tribes of dragons.

House Targaryen even came from that extraordinary place.

"O-old Valyria? Are you kidding me?” His father's voice choked, staring as if he was crazy about his mind. Jon isn't crazy.

"I am not kidding."

"You're a dangerous boy, son." Said his father who had now returned from his surprise. "When will you leave?"

Jon smiled thinly, "In the next three days, I will sail from White Harbor for a short trip and stop at Oldtown, Dickon will be waiting for me in Oldtown and we can sail from Oldtown to Essos."

His father seemed to be shaking his head not believing in all his plans, he did not blame his father for shaking his head, in the mind of the man must have been wondering ‘since when did my child think of something like this?'.

"Going to Oldtown takes two months, prepare your supplies and clothes." His father said weakly, before finally standing up from his seat and stepping out without turning around.

Jon nodded slowly when his father had left the room. After that, Jon came out of the room and headed for his room, writing to Dickon that he would arrive in the next two months.

_ For Dickon Tarly._

_ My father has agreed to our exploration of Old Valyria, I sent you this letter to tell you. I will arrive in the next two months and prepare your supplies, your body needs a lot of food. Essos is far away, and we will cross The Narrow Sea._

_ I will be in Oldtown, just look for the closest lodging to the castle. But I think Horn Hill is pretty close to Oldtown, so I made sure you left when I had sailed for more than a month. Also make sure that your father has prepared the House Tyrell ship in Oldtown, I heard the Valyrian people know the Tyrell flag and make sure they are not a threat._

_ See you in the next two months._

_ Jon Stark._

Jon reread the letter and made sure that nothing was missed, and soon it was possible to make sure Maester Luwin sent his letter, then he returned to the room and replaced his tunic with lighter clothes. Today he felt better, he even helped Mikken sharpen his sword and burn steel.

**ῼ**

"You should have told me that you would arrive!" Margaery's voice rang out until she filled her room. The young woman hugged her with enough strength to crush her bones, if that was possible. "Gosh, Dany. Send something, like crow or raven."

Daenerys doesn't need a crow or raven to visit Margaery, does she have a dragon and for what if a flap of Drogon's wings can take her directly to King's Landing?

Margaery then chuckled and patted her forehead, "How stupid I am, you have that animal. Gosh, even while living on the Red Keep I think my brain is emptying too."

"I hope it's not my nephew who makes your brain empty." She joked and made Margaery grinned mischievously.

"You know, he always makes my brain empty every night." Dany knew Margaery's spontaneous and confident nature, this woman would not be shy about discussing her wedding night with Aegon when they were drinking tea in the park.

Dany sat her butt in the chair now, for an hour on her flight with Drogon, she felt her butt seemed thinning and flushed, it was not difficult to fly a dragon in hot weather like this, but her butt would feel sore because the ride was heating up. Drogon has to go down and cool his body in the bay of Dragonstone.

"You should have brought Rhaenys, I have a new dress for her, my grandmother's gift." Margaery said before finally telling the waiter to pour them drinks and provide food.

"Lady Olenna likes her, it's very visible." She said, reaching for a wine on the table and putting it in her mouth. "I suspect your grandmother wants to betray her to Willas or .... Loras?"

There's no way Loras, she knows the ins and outs of the man. Loras doesn't keep any feelings for every woman, he doesn't like women if someone asks for the specifics. Many times Dany watches him during the tournament at King's Landing, Loras will blink an eye with Renly Baratheon. Nobody didn't know the relationship between the two men, and it seemed that everything was fine. Targaryen itself even always carried out illicit relations in Westeros by marrying their own brothers and sisters.

"Loras? Oh don't provoke me, honey. You know he doesn't like women." Margaery joked while drinking her wine. "And you alone, do you have it, you know right? Intermezzo?"

Dany glared in her eyes in disbelief, "You provoked me."

"I heard that Lord Edmure wants to find a bride and make it the Lady of Harrenhal. What is your response?" Margaery teased her, it was impossible for her to marry Lord Edmure. Not because Dany didn't like him, even though it was one reason, but she didn't want to get married too soon. Her father who had died a few years ago had wanted to marry her to her brother, Rhaegar, and continue the purity of Targaryen, but Dany was too small for Rhaegar. So Rhaegar married Elia Martell and produced two children, Aegon Targaryen the crown prince and Rhaenys Targaryen.

"You know I will reject the marriage and run away to Valyria." Dany said irritably.

"Maybe you will meet someone there in your escape?"

Dany looked at her for a moment before finally throwing the orange peel at the woman. "Stop teasing me!" Margaery laughed and several servants joined in giggling.

She was indeed old enough, she had been invited to marry from several Lords in Westeros and she often refused. She told her brother, Rhaegar that she would not marry at a young age like this. Viserys even married a family member of Elia Martell, Arianne Martell, his wife's name now, they settled in Valyria.

And it seems like Rhaenys joined in her aunt's footsteps in this matter, she joined in telling her father to stop betraying every Lord in Westeros, Rhaenys even refused the engagement of Lord of Vale, Robyn Arryn on the grounds that Robyn was a child and weak, he did not will be able to protect Rhaenys, maybe even the opposite. Dany laughed at the girl's words.

There is no cloud in the sky now, the afternoon sun promises a beautiful view on Blackwater Bay, it feels like to take off all her clothes and soak all day there. Maybe soaking your feet for a while will be fun, she thought.

"I have good news for you." Margaery looked at her seriously, the woman's voice was also serious, but her lips still visible. She's the prettiest girl you've ever seen in Westeros, Aegon is lucky to have this woman.

"Is that about my engagement with some Lords?" Now Dany is teasing.

"No, more than that." Dany nodded and looked at the friendly smiling Margaery, "I'm pregnant. Maester Cressen has examined it and made sure it's true!" A happy smile could not be held on Dany's lips. Gosh she is young and she will get a grandchild, the world is not fair.

"I'm happy too, Margaery. Did Aegon know about this?" Margaery now snorted and made Dany quite worried.

"You're the third person to find out after me and Maester Cressen."

Dany looked at her in disbelief, "And Aegon didn't know? You should have told him too, Marge!"

Margaery snorted once more, leaning her shoulders in a complex patterned rattan chair, and repeatedly she sniffed too many times and she would grab a tray of drinks and drink them until they ran out. Dany feels sorry for her baby now.

"Why doesn't Aegon know?" Asked Dany now holding the cup before touching Margaery's red lips.

"Oh dear Dany, he's busy! I don't have time to tell him!" Margaery looked to sigh before continuing, "He flew with his dragon to and fro, even said Ser Barristan, Aegon was going to Harrenhal. I can't tell him to just come down from the dragon and invite him to speak, he's the crown prince. He has a lot of work to do."

Now Dany is sniffing angrily, "Busy? Is that what you see?" She knew Aegon was not as busy as he seemed, the man lied to his own wife, and said that he was busy with royal business? He hasn't even been crowned!

For the sake of Drogon and his long tail.

Dany didn't believe Aegon's words, he was a jerk and often went out in brothels in Harrenhal, she had several spies there including Lord Edmure who seemed to want to approach her nephew by approaching her aunt. She took advantage of Lord Edmure's stay in Harrenhal and ensured Lord Edmure's men ascertained Aegon's activities which every day flew to the big Harrenhal.

"He's a man, don't blame your nephew," Margaery said calmly and returned to drinking wine.

"I hope he doesn't put his cock anywhere and sow the seeds in the stomach of another woman. Enough of the distant Targaryen brothers who performed the ritual in Westeros." Dany said irritably.

"Baratheon is a collection of mighty men, Dany. You want to blame them for their cock that can make the whore squirm like a hot worm?" She chuckled at Margaery's words.

Dany drank her wine again, "But it's not strong enough to make his children tangible like his father." Now Margaery glanced mischievously and was full of caution with her, "What? I say honestly, just look at Joffrey Baratheon and his two siblings, you know what news is out there, Marge."

"Watch Out. You don't know that some servants in my room could have been Lannister's little birds." Margaery said in her calm tone as usual while glancing briefly at the five servants in the room.

She took care of the five servants before finally giggling, "You can't put a little bird near the dragon, Marge. A dragon's breath could leave the little bird's skeleton. The lion doesn't even dare to be in the wild when the dragon flies over it."

"At least the roses still grow without obstacles, don't you think?" They laughed softly before finally Margaery invited her to see new clothes for Rhaenys, a gift from Lady Olenna.

It was the prettiest dress she had ever seen, dragon sequins hanging on the lower side and making it look alive. For the whole, the dress was indeed Highgarden's trademark with a visible back, but above its shoulder was a dragon head that came and connected each cloth. Looks simple but luxurious, for a moment she feels jealous because this dress must look beautiful when Rhaenys wears it. It must be very suitable, white skin and purple eyes Rhaenys may look like a Targaryen, but her hair is Martell, wavy and brown.

"Very beautiful." She muttered unconsciously.

Margaery shrugged her shoulders, "I told you, right? She must use it later when there is a tournament in Westeros."

Dany grinned, "I'll make sure of that."

Margaery moves the cloth fibers that look like water, "My grandmother's heart has been stolen by your niece."

Dany sat on the soft bed, watching as Maargaery twirled the dress in her own body. Margaery is a good woman, it's a pity she has to watch her own husband come in and out of brothels.

"How did Queen of Thorns react when she learned that Rhaenys chose not to marry?" Asked Dany, stopping Margaery's activities.

"I hope you don't call her that when she comes to visit me, she doesn't like that call, baby." Dany shrugged and acted unconcerningly, "She won't be disappointed, she knows that Rhaenys will definitely accept Willas's proposal when my grandmother talks to your brother."

Margaery's hand now left the dress to be stored properly on the bed, narrowing the strands of her silver hair behind her ear, "And when Rhaenys is married, you will surely follow with Lord Edmure."

It didn't take long before finally the soft pillow floated towards Margaery who was now running away from her and made Dany have to go after her, shouting not to run too fast, she was afraid Margaery's content was still vulnerable and made her lose.

Oh Drogon.

Until she died, she would not marry a Lord named Edmure Tully.

**ῼ**

_ Isle of Faces is a place where First Man and Children of the Forest signed a fact of peace that lasted around 4000 years until the Other appeared in the North..._

_ …All the trees on the island have faces carved on them. The Isle has many Weirdwoods and has one particular tree as a buffer in that place._

_ ...Destroying large trees will create a huge religious and cultural vacuum in wiping out their entire race and effectively the White Walkers themselves also have the same strength as these trees, there are..._

Rhaenys closed the book as quickly as possible. Sniffing at herself before finally slamming her forehead slowly on the cover of the book.

She could not bear to read a book that had too many confusing words and made her brain trapped just because a few sentences did. She does not once said that the White Walkers and other titles were not make sense, they must be there, but very far in the North. And no one wants to go far there just to see the killer walking.

She hates reading thick books, but here she is, in the Dorne library. Her mother, Elia Targaryen, now sentences her to reading a book, she invites her cousins to bathe in a naked bay, and that causes her mother to pin her ears red.

_How naughty, Rhaenys!_ So her mother said when she was dragged into her own room.

She isn't even naked yet! Her mother was too protective of her, she should have accepted the invitation of her aunt, Dany, to go visit Margaery to King's Landing.

Her eyes are heavy now, she hasn't even fed Nyre, she's a pet dragon Rhaenys, not too big like Drogon, can't be ridden because she's still like a drink bottle. Nyre is a dragon child from fertilization of Viserion and Drogon, the color is pure white with wings that are different from other dragons. Nyre has four wings, two on her back and two on her feet. She is very beautiful and Rhaenys loves her dragon.

Some people said at Old Valyria, her dragon was a dragon that was quite a step, only four people were lucky to marry their dragons and produce dragons like Nyre.

The library's voice creaked, revealing the figure she knew, Uncle Oberyn. The man stood with his naughty grin as usual, his steps were steady and Rhaenys was embarrassed to admit that she could not take her eyes off the man. The leather of his shoes swept the dusty floor, the library at Dorne was like a warehouse, only Maester Caleotte who often came to this place was not full of interest.

Her head lazily looked down again and put her forehead on the skin of the book. Uncle Oberyn sat in front of her, supporting his chin while watching her head which was now awkward and not graceful at all.

"Your mother just left with your father to King Landing, are you sure you don't want to come out?" His accent was almost the same as that of Rhaenys, but Rhaenys was still smoother than her uncle.

She shook her head lazily, and looked at the cover of the book again, opening it by trying to read another paragraph, "..._the White Walkers and their followers walked down a longer winter. And Azor Ahai came by killing their leader. Azor Ah_..." Uncle Oberyn chuckled softly before closing the book as quickly as possible. And it caused Rhaenys to turn towards him with a confused look.

"Stop your stupid reading, nephew. I know you don't like to read boring books like that." Rhaenys snorted in annoyance, looked at Uncle Oberyn before finally tidying up her silk gown and walking ahead of her uncle, a smug smirk on the red lips and thick. She also did not forget that he acted like a royal daughter.

She is always close to Uncle Oberyn, Uncle Oberyn always obeys her requests since childhood and always knows her nature since childhood. Rhaenys knew she looked a little arrogant, with high cheekbones and a towering body, she never thought of wanting to boast, she just looked with expressions and every gesture of her body. No, she never thought like that.

When she was little, she never smiled at anyone other than Uncle Oberyn, her mother said that her smile might have to be paid first, and her father was not too contrary to her quiet attitude. She began to open when she experienced moonblood and Dany who helped her take care of the blood, her aunt was the second person she invited to confide in.

The wilder she was when she stepped on ten and two, she met her female cousins in Dorne, there were Obara, Nym and Tyene, known as Sand Snake. They taught her about conquering men, she learned about it and tried to practice it with her cousin, Trystane, but the boy ignored her and let Rhaenys do whatever she wanted. Tyene said, Trystane had a crush on House Tarly's daughter, Rhaenys forgot her name, if not mistaken Talla Tarly?

Rhaenys doesn't really know, she is also lazy to think about it more specifically. Right now she needed to take a shower, dress up and take a walk to Water Gardens, she wanted to meet Uncle Doran.

When she arrived in her room, as soon as possible the servants knew her will, she was bare-chested now, letting her dress hang on her hips that began to widen, she was happy with his body now. Wide hips, full breasts, small thick lips, petal eyes and dark purple, and a beautiful buttocks. No wonder some Lords did not look away as she descended from the train to the tournament a few years ago.

After removing all her clothes, Rhaenys walked towards the bathtub which had the fragrance of jasmine flowers, the servants began to rub their bodies gently. Rhaenys closed her eyes, trying to be in her own mind, she wondered what Dany was doing now and where else would Drogon take her?

She hopes that Nyre will quickly grow big and can be ridden so she doesn't need to take the train again to King's Landing with her grandmother, Queen Rhaella. She wanted to ride her own dragon without riding on someone else's dragon.

A dragon's roar was heard out there, some small dragons flew around Sunspear and made small birds disappear in the sky. She never saw her hometown, Old Valyria seemed to prefer to multiply dragons than people.

"Princess, do you want to wear this yellow dress or blue one?" Asked Jocelyn Sand, her personal attendant, who was closest to her from all the servants.

Rhaenys glanced for a moment, watching the dresses and her eyes fixed on the yellow one. She will look bright in Water Gardens in yellow. "Just yellow, Lyn." Jocelyn nodded obediently and kept the blue dress in the closet.

"What's the new gossip on Westeros right now?" Asked Rhaenys between her beautiful bath. She asks anyone.

One of the servants who cleaned her neck replied, "I heard that the Hoster Tully died, Princess. That's why the King and Queen went to Riverrun suddenly."

Rhaenys had never seen a Hoster Tully, he was the Lord of Riverrun and indeed had been sick, considering his age was quite old. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"There's new gossip too, Princess. Unfortunately this is not in Westeros, one of the Ironborn loot Volantis at Essos. I'm sure they are led by Euron Greyjoy. Because their fleet can sail the sea in just one week." Rhaenys nodded in understanding. She liked talking about the gossip that was sweeping through her country now along with the servants.

"Right, I also heard about that. The Ironborn have a fight about Iron Island's ownership, unfortunately Theon Greyjoy gave his sister his ownership rights, Asha Greyjoy..." Rhaenys frowned, trying to remember which Theon Greyjoy was when the Ironborn fleet docked in King's Landing. She remembered, Theon Greyjoy was a thin and somewhat, well, interesting man. But did the man give his throne to his sister? Seven Hells.

"Asha Greyjoy?" Rhaenys's voice fluttered in the room.

"Yes, Princess. She is a tough woman from Iron Island, the daughter of Balon Greyjoy." Answered Jocelyn who was now sitting beside her and grabbed her body to rub her chest gently.

"Well, I've never seen her before," she said again, turning her face towards Jocelyn. "Are there other news that are more ‘_wow’_?"

Jocelyn seemed to think for a while before finally smiling and making Rhaenys raise her eyebrows in confusion.

"There is news that Lord Randyll Tarly's second child sailed the sea towards Old Valyria, he was not alone." Jocelyn said enigmatically.

Rhaenys and several servants were now staring at him, "Who is his friend?"

"You won't know him, Princess. The second son of Lord Eddard Stark... Jon Stark." Said Jocelyn still smiling. Rhaenys looked at the behavior of her personal servant with her forehead linked.

"Well, I never knew him. But you look very _know_ him." Teased Rhaenys, now that Jocelyn's attention was fixed on her now, the girl's face turned red and an irresistible mischievous smile adorned Rhaenys's lips. "Tell me what Jon Stark is like."

Jocelyn looked at her, all the servants seemed interested in hearing this man's name, Rhaenys had never known many boys in Westeros, Jocelyn seemed to sigh in resignation before saying, "Where do you want me to start?"

"Um..." Rhaenys remembered when Nym told her, if she wanted to know a man, then recognize the way he fuck first, then his heart. "How is he in bed? Is he good at making women groan?"

And a fatal mistake, the servants now glanced at her in disbelief, Jocelyn even shuddered and chuckled. Rhaenys just laughed when they stared at her like a little sinner who was caught stealing cakes.

"Princess!" They said in unison.

Fuck.


	2. The Bastards

**ῼ**

**The Bastards**

_ One month ago…_

_ 'Go! Never set your dirty, sinful feet into Horn Hill again! If I ever see you stepping your feet on the floor of my house, I'll make sure your head hangs as a display on the wall!’_

_ 'OK! I will never set my foot again in this place, you hear that?!’_

_ ‘I raised you to replace your useless sister and now you choose stupid exploration with Eddard Stark's son? You really don't have a brain, Dickon. Like your name, I'd better call you Dickhead since you were a baby. Go now! Don't dream of getting a ride from the House Tyrell. Eat your bullshit.'_

_ Damn it!_

Dickon had a great argument with his father a month ago, he did not know that his father had received a letter from Jon Stark, a man who had been his best friend for four years. He receives Jon's letter because Jon attaches their sigil sign. He shouldn't need to use their sigil, how stupid the boy is.

Dickon had never yelled at his father before, he became a mighty man to this day because of his father's strong upbringing, he was not the real heir, the position should have been given to his brother, Samwell, but his father thought that Samwell could not carry heavier burdens than his body, he sent Samwell to study at Oldtown. To be honest, it was Sam's ideals from the past, he had told Dickon about it.

He was indeed interested in swords, but not by ruling a house, let alone a famous house in Highgarden like Tarly. When he met Jon Stark four years ago during the New Hand appointment tournament at King’s Landing, he seemed to meet his twin who was far apart. They told about how to take care of horses, make swords, and even talked about how to take care of a dragon as big as Balerion the Dread.

Now he had walked away from his father's house and only said goodbye to his mother and sister, Talla. His father did not take him away to Oldtown, he was stubborn, and Dickon could not ask him to say goodbye or anything to his own child. The trip to Oldtown only takes a week, it is quite close. He was looking for lodging close to the castle at this time, as for what he had brought only a few pieces of tunic, hunting pants, and a bag of money that his mother had secretly given. He brought no food, only ate a hunk of bread and one hard shredded cheese as a side dish.

He has also met with Sam in this month while waiting for Jon's appearance at the port of Oldtown. He recounted all the events that had taken place before he finally left Horn Hill. Sam looked surprised before finally tapping his sturdy shoulders with his soft hands, telling him to forget all their father's rude behavior. He was like Sam, Sam was gentle and he couldn't hold grudges either. As for him himself, his attitude was rather harsh, but he was not vindictive.

"... I can't visit you often now, Arcmaester gave me the task of copying old books in the library. But I will look for some free time.” That was Sam's last word a week ago, he was never out now, Dickon was worried that the would-be Maester candidates there had forbidden his brother to come out continuously.

Almost one month and two weeks he lived in Oldtown, no one knew he was Dickon Tarly, son of Randyll Tarly, did not want to also attract much attention. He rented a room to this day, his activities during that time were sword practice―he stole his family's ancestral sword, Heartsbane―washed his tunic after training, and went hunting for rabbits in a nearby forest. Not many rabbits are found in this place, some residents seem to prefer crops from corn, rice and tubers, also they prefer poultry and buffaloes.

Even though he is hungry, he will not go steal something, he knows he still carries the name of his father's nobility and if others find him stealing poultry or some corn and wheat, not only his father who is ashamed, his mother too.

Considering the problem of the ship that would take them to Essos, he had actually found one, but the man demanded expensive fees for his wind direction knowledge and the sail of the ship that could be replaced using the sigil House Tyrell. He will discuss this with Jon if the man has arrived.

For almost a week he waited for a ship from White Harbor to dock at Oldtown, and Jon arrived at that time, carrying some of the items stored in a wooden wagon. Dickon met him at the port, and smiled at each other. Gosh, this kid has changed, his beard looks thick, while Dickon himself doesn't have a beard on his face, he pays attention to the cleanliness of his face from the feathers. It's just that Jon still can't beat the height of his body.

"Well ..." he opened while patting the man's sturdy shoulder, "You look changed, a little."

Jon chuckled, looked around before finally staring at him towering, his neck slightly looking up, "You’re taller, what kind of milk did your father give you?"

"He didn't give me any milk, I guess my height has remained the same from year to year, you're short." No need to wait too long before Jon finally pushed his shoulder forward, making him laugh and inevitably had to walk towards his inn. He continued again, walking backwards to see the change in Jon's hard face, "By the way, my father received your letter. He thinks Lord Eddard sent him a letter because you put the damned seal there."

For a moment Dickon could change the atmosphere around him, he wasn't sure whether Jon knew that putting a stamp on a letter could have fatal consequences on their trip or not. He wanted to scold the child, but recalling that Jon turned out to be older than him two years, as soon as lightning he discouraged him.

Jon paused for a moment, staring confusedly at him who just shrugged, "What happened after that?" His voice was close, and they walked back.

"He drove me away, we had a big fight, if you asked that." He said calmly, his heart could be controlled than before he left the house. "He even wanted to change my name to Dickhead." Jon didn't laugh, so he made a smile before finally pulling Jon and putting his arm on the man's shoulder.

"Come on! We can still go, there are ships that want to take us!" Now Jon looked at him, thankfully the look on his face returned as before, brooding.

"But I'm sure he won't use the House Tyrell flag." Jon said making sure the wagon did not step on the pool of water.

"If you're worried about the House Tyrell flag, I can assure you not to stress your brain too much. He has the House Tyrell flag, but he also asks for more money."

"Where does he keep the flag?"

Dickon shrugged his shoulders not knowing, "Maybe on the deck?"

Jon just nodded briefly before they finally arrived at the inn. When he arrived at the inn, Dickon saw Sam there, his brother smiling kindly, some food on the table.

"Hi ..." Sam said awkwardly, Jon nodded in response.

"Come on, I think you two are hungry, I brought you food from my place, not too much, unfortunately." Sam said. Dickon sat next to him, and Jon sat in the other chair, not saying much, he thanked his brother very much. If Sam hadn't brought them food today, he might have invited Jon to go rabbit hunting in the fields.

"Thank you, brother." Sam just nodded and smiled.

They ate well that night, and then drank the ale Jon brought from Winterfell, Dickon had just tried the Ale, it tasted rather sweet but not as good as the wine in Highgarden, the effect was also quite strong, just now two gulps of Dickon had felt rather dizzy . He did not know that the North's drink was extream.

Sam is still a bit awkward with Jon, they both don't seem to want to talk to him without starting from him first. He knew that Jon wasn't as arrogant as he could be seen, he was just more silent when he was with a new person. The proof is now.

"Are you just going to leave me alone talking without any response from the two of you?" Dickon sniffed, leaving his back against the straw chair.

Jon looked at him this time with his round eyes, "I don't know what to ask your brother to talk about, I don't know about historical sciences and medicine."

Samwell laughed awkwardly and returned to silence as he glanced at Jon's serious face. "Well, I prefer to talk about things outside of that. No need to hesitate. I also don't know how to talk about sword training issues and so on.”

"Maybe we can start with Old Valyria? Did you bring the map, Jon?"

Jon nodded, leaned over and grabbed a wide, folded parchment. That's a map. "This is Westeros." Jon cleared his throat before continuing, "If we sail from Oldtown to Pentos, it will take about a month. And we have to ride again through Myr and Volantis before finally reaching Old Valyria."

"It's quite time consuming, roughly the journey to get to that place from Oldtown takes about five months more. See..." Dickon put his finger on the map between Free Cities Myr and Volantis, "The distance is far from Pentos to Myr. Are you sure we won't meet bandits?"

"Why don't you start sailing from Oldtown to Volantis?" Sam asked, looking at them.

Jon shook his head, "I heard that there is a Euron Greyjoy fleet looting Volantis. You know how fast the fleet, hey even have four sails embedded in the mast."

"If we sail from Oldtown to Lys, our money will be spent there, the port fee is very expensive for Non-Essos. I'm afraid we don't have much money to pay for the ship and..." Jon was now staring at Sam, his hands clenched into fists holding his weight on the table, "We will run out of food."

Dickon watched the map for a while, "I think we might just get there without thinking about running out of food. Look, if we start sailing tomorrow, we will get to Old Valyria directly."

"And how do you know we won't get lost? We will cross not only the Narrow Sea, but also The Sunset Sea and The Summer Sea," said Jon, who now looks at him seriously.

"You don't think we will go together, right? The fisherman already knows the direction of the wind, we—" Jon still looked at him seriously, "Wait, what is your purpose of asking where the House Tyrell flag is kept on his ship?"

"We will go alone, no one else." He said casually before finally rolling the map back. "I have studied the direction of the wind and the mountains. We can pack now and can leave Oldtown tonight, but before that ... help me steal the greedy man's ship."

Dickon could not help but widen his eyes, Jon was about to move from his place before finally stopping because Dickon took his hand, this man was crazy. How can they steal a ship in Oldtown!

"Are you kidding. We can't just steal the ship!" He said irritably. Jon shrugged his shoulders unconcerned.

"Look, I didn't bring my father's name when I went up to White Harbor, I changed it to not embarrass them because of my future actions, my name is Jon Snow now. So..." The man now let go of his grip and turned to hold Dickon's firm shoulder, "Change your name to Dickon ... what's the name of the bastard in Reach?"

"Flower?" He said, staring at Sam to make sure that was true, Sam nodded.

"Now your name is Dickon Flower," Jon said again, patting one shoulder, "Sounds like a sissy, but that's okay." Dickon sighed resignedly.

"Sam, you have to go back to your place. Your boss will definitely look for you in the room." Invited Dickon, Sam lowered his head before finally hugging his body tightly, he turned the hug back and briefly kissed his brother's head. Look at him one last time. "Take care of yourself."

"You also have to take care of yourself, no one will kill the fat man in the Citadel, I will die with books in front of me..." he sighed gloomily, "But you, there are many bandits and killers out there. Use Heartsbane carefully. I will miss you."

Sam left after that, leaving him who was now finished packing and storing his belongings on the cart, he and Jon left the inn with a scabbard on each of their waists. Longclaw is better than Heartsbane, Jon said that he could use the sword with one hand. Whereas Heartsbane needs two hands with a large body like himself.

They sneaked in that day, making sure no one saw them while storing equipment on the ship's deck. Dickon could see three people there, they were betting on drinks around him, there were also some women, if not mistaken about four. They surrounded the drunk men in clothes that could make Dickon kneel.

"How many people?" Whispered Jon, who was now preparing to hold his dagger.

Dickon looked down, taking his eyes off the deck of the ship, "Seven."

"Good." Jon said.

"Are you sure that's the ship?" Dickon nodded steadily. "Good," he said again. Dick watched in bewilderment before his heart finally jumped when Jon stood up and climbed onto the ship toward the deck of the ship.

"What are you doing stupid! Come back!"

Jon didn't seem to listen to him, he kept going up and looking relaxed, Dickon couldn't help but go upstairs, making sure his friend didn't die young before tasting the woman on his bed. Stupid, Dickon cursed in silence. He foisted up onto the deck via a hanging staircase, the boat shook a little because of the night wind, his feathers slightly creeped.

And there he was, walking toward the drunks, he remembered one of them, the man who offered him the ship.

_ Damn you, Jon Stark!_

Jon was about to approach before Dickon finally managed to grab his hand, "What are you doing? They are three!"

"Three people are drunk do you mean? We have weapons, you take it easy." said Jon.

_ Damn._

A slightly thin man stared at them, he seemed to turn his eyes away, making Dickon wrinkled a little because of the scar on his cheek that stretched like a long leech that turned red. Oh God, what have they done?

"Hey! You there! What are you doing here, huh?" Shouted the thin man staggering when he was about to stand up, for the two women beside him immediately realized that and quickly carried his body. "Come here you guys!"

Jon goes first, leaving Dickon behind. Only the thin man who seemed to be very drunk, Dickon noticed them first, one of them was as large as The Hound, there was a small sword in the big man's waist, one of them was like him but it seemed he was unarmed or perhaps armed but invisible .

Jon stood close enough to them, especially the skinny man dared to approach without seeing Jon slipping a knife in his left hand. The man's smile looked sickening, "What are you doing here?" He asked, "If you are thinking of asking us to share wine and our woman, just fuck off!"

"Well, piss off! We will not share what we have tonight." Said the big man and everyone there welcomed him with laughter.

He doesn't know when it happened, everything was so fast, blood suddenly flowed from Jon’s hand which grabbed the man's neck. Two of the women screamed hysterically and Dickon had just pulled out his sword when he saw the stiff, cramped body of the thin man lying with a hollow throat and bleeding out there.

"Fuck you guys!" Growled the big man before finally taking out his small sword from his belt, the man who looked like Dickon also took out his sword under the table.

_I told you already_, he told himself.

"You're not from here, who are you?!" asked the other man, the women had burst out. "That's no ordinary sword, it's Valyrian Steel!"

"I'm just Jon Snow. And this is my best friend, Dickon Flower."

"Flower and Snow, huh? Bastards!" Cried the big man. Jon had pulled out his Longclaw, held it in one hand and decided to put the tip on the thin man's body, making blood spur on his side.

"I will let you live, unless you give me your ship."

"Oh ... ho..ho ... don't joke with me, bastards. You killed one of my friends and want to steal my ship? You did kill him, you might be able to kill that one, the thin man drank too much and was useless to us." The handle seemed to tighten on the small sword, "But you can't kill me. I will kill you first and urinate on your corpse."

The voice was rather hoarse, he had never fought directly, he had never bled someone intentionally or unintentionally. But Jon, the young man is more experienced in this matter than he is. A somewhat choked voice before, "Jon?" Jon just raised his hand telling him to be quiet, and he was silent at that time.

"Really? You love your ship more than your own life?" Jon asked negotiating, but he knew there was no negotiation in his voice.

Still half-conscious with the rigid corpse at their feet, the big man attacked Jon blindly, he had to take over the other one. They fought at that moment, the clink of steel was heard, he could see Jon from the corner of his busy eyes when he dodged every attack from the big man. As for himself, trying to hold back every single blow of the man's sword with his sword, he retreated some distance.

The man lunged forward once more, but this time headed towards Jon. "Jon!" Quickly he ran to smite the algae of his sword to the man's head to coincide with the swing of his long sword that was pointing at Jon's head, the man collapsed while holding his bleeding head. He was panting, how tiring the real fighters were.

Not finished with the man, the big man hit Jon until he almost fell off the deck of the ship, near the alacrity Dickon cut the curtains of the ship until the wood hit the big man and resulted in making the small sword swing point toward him. Dickon looked down, the big man again struck him with his big fist, grabbed the collar of his shirt and strangled him, Heartsbane fell from his hand, causing a steel clink on mahogany.

He did not know how long it would be possible to survive without air before finally the sound of a sharp slice hit someone, he did not know who was injured but now he was lowered roughly, his nose inhaled deep air. Jon stood in front of him, offering his hand to him who fell on the floor and he accepted it as quickly as possible, then took back his sword on the floor of the ship.

"What the hell is happened?" He asked, rather weak and still unaware of what had happened to the big man who suddenly fell to the ground. His body began to emit fresh blood and began to spread through the wood.

Jon was still panting like he was, blood stretched long in his Longclaw, there were a few bruises on his cheeks due to the endless blow of the big man. "I call it 'Bastard's sword stab', how? Do you want to finish this one?"

"You seem to enjoy your new last name." He said without realizing, heathed his sword again and turned toward the cabin, but before that he tapped his best friend's shoulder and said tiredly, "I'll leave it to you."

That night, he could hear another stabbing outside the cabin, he replaced his sweaty tunic and immediately helped Jon take care of the two corpses before finally lowering the screens, but before lowering the tangled and stained white screens, they first replaced them with House Tyrell's squeaky screen. He could still hear Jon complaining while staring at the sigil that fluttered in the air, "Why not the House Targaryen sigil all so that the Valyrians are not suspicious at all?"

The wind immediately blew the screen, making them begin to navigate the bay, Dickon once again looked at the Oldtown tall building, said goodbye to Sam once again even though only he knew. Jon took control and kept the compass beside his wooden rudder, slowly moving away from the place and the last thing he saw before the sea covered all was the tip of the fire that flew over the tall building.

The ship that they 'took' was not too big like the ship of the Ironborn, but it was fast enough to sail the ocean. There are a number of sacks, two small sacks of corn, one jar of dried meat that is salted, and chunks of hard bread that can still be eaten. He separates those who have been exposed to fungi and throws them into the ocean, he knows they have to save food in the next two months but it's the same if they have to eat moldy food and make them sick. There are still some corn and wheat available in sacks. He thought, was this preparation for delivery to Valyria before they were finally killed by their own passengers?

Hurriedly he shook his head.

Dawn began to look in the eastern horizon, orange tinge began to hit their faces and ships, very beautiful. They docked about six hours ago, and alternately took control, Jon will sleep in the next two hours and then Dickon will wake him up then take turns again.

Not too bad for beginners, he murmured.

**ῼ**

_ A month later…_

Jon chose to release his tunic at this time, he could not stand the hot air that began to emit waters that approached Lys, his skin was brown. Even Dickon, who initially had white skin, is now starting to blacken in the sun. He could see that his best friend was bare-chested every day, if Arya saw him, Jon was sure that his sister would choose to be a Lady and forget her ideals of female knights.

He misses his family, he misses Rickon, Bran, Arya, Sansa and Robb. He really missed his mother and even his father. When he said goodbye a few months ago, they cried nonstop, Arya cried out loudly and begged him not to go. His mother helped pack his things, even though he knew she was crying inside him, he hugged her affectionately. Rickon asks him, when will he come back?

Jon doesn't know either.

When will he come back again? It will definitely take years to return to Westeros and meet his family, when he comes back later, Arya will surely be tall, Bran will become squire at King's Landing before finally becoming Kingsguard, Sansa will become Lady of Storm's End, Robb will learn to negotiate with his father's bannermen, and Little Rickon will grow bigger than last seen.

Dickon is now taking over the wheel, even though the air is hot enough, the wind is blowing so fast that their ship runs faster than expected. Jon could see the end of Lys harbor, they chose not to dock and rest there, so they continued on and headed for the next town, to their destination city, Old Valyria.

"You really don't want to stop at Volantis, Jon?" Asked Dickon who was on the deck there, Jon turned to him, chuckled and then returned to work on his sword, sharpening it with harshness. "It seems like Euron Greyjoy still keeps us some whore."

"Shut up." He pleaded before standing, storing his sword and checking his trousers which he had washed had dried or not.

"Jon Stark has never touched a woman!" Shouted Dickon in the middle of the ocean and made him have to shake his head because of his best friend's behavior. Dickon stood there, leaning his sturdy arm against the handle of the steering wheel. "Wait, you really haven't slept with a woman? Even one?"

Jon just shook his head, his hands busy turning his labor pants hard because of the sea water. "Even one."

"You lose to me then, at least I'm superior to you about women." He said there.

"There aren't many beautiful girls in the North, do you want to blame me about that scarcity?" He joked. Dickon just shrugged his shoulders, didn't care.

"You can go look for it in King's Landing! Don't look for excuses. Many royal daughters at King’s Landing and Harrenhal, I even heard that the royal family was looking for a Lord to be paired with Princess."

Jon kept his pants on his shoulder before finally switching on the screens because the wind was blowing slowly, "Which Princess?"

"Oh god, you seem to need to open your eyes again to the world of women and kingdoms that are ruling Westeros now. Of course Princess Rhaenys!"

He just shrugged his shoulders, "I've never met her. Don't blame me, she is rarely seen in the Riverrun and Winterfell parts with her dragon.”

"I've seen her before," he answered with an annoying smile.

Jon tightens the screen once more before responding to Dickon's words lazily, "I didn't ask."

"Really, Jon? He and Queen Rhaella came on the royal train to Highgarden, well, it just so happened that my father invited me to welcome the royal family there. Oh god, whoever he is, he is lucky to get Princess Rhaenys."

Jon really doesn't care about that, not because he doesn't like women, he likes them. But, now he didn't think too much about things that could plunge him into something that had disrupted his journey to Old Valyria. He had never met directly with the princesses of the kingdom, let alone a Princess named Rhaenys. Maybe he had seen her, but he wasn't sure if it was Rhaenys Targaryen or not. He had only seen Princess Daenerys, the beautiful white-haired girl at Riverrun.

Remembering Riverrun, he remembered the news that Hoster Tully had died, his grandfather had died when he sailed the ocean and he was not there to attend the cremation ceremony. How sinful he is.

"Well, Highborn has white hair, purple eyes with skin like milk. It will be rare to find such a wife in Westeros like her." He said, who now chose to sit on the deck, cleaning every sweat flowing between his body.

"Who said she had white hair?" Now Dickon who asked weirdly.

"Aren't all Targaryens like that?" Jon asked back, for a moment he felt like a fool because Dickon looked at him with amusement. He resigned to argue with this man, apparently not as quiet as Dickon looks. This man is very fussy when it comes time, but he is happy with it because it does not feel lonely even though only the two of them sailed the ocean like a fool. "Okay ... doesn't she have white hair?"

"You knowingly, her mother is Queen Elia if I have to repeat the history of the royal marriage between Targaryen and Martell." Jon just chuckled, "She has dark brown hair, well you're right, her skin is milky white, high cheekbones and small thick lips." Dickon sounded sighing.

"You sound like you want to fuck her." Jon said.

His friend glanced at him with a grin, "And who hasn't?"

"Me?" He grinned again.

"Nonsense. Just save your damned bullshit."

As they entered the afternoon, they began to replenish their energy again, eating some wheat which was simply boiled in a dirty little kitchen. Jon will take the fish nets that are slung on the side of the ship and start looking for fish through it, then Dickon will cook it without salt. Occasionally Dickon will swim in the sea, naked and spear some fish. One day Dickon shot a poisonous fish wrong, fortunately Jon knew that it was poisonous, his mother had told him that poisoned fish would have intricate patterns and striking colors on its body.

Their skin also looks more exotic. Jon and Dickon like the color of their skin now, looking more mature and hardworking.

One week before they docked in Valyria, they stopped first at Volantis. Dickon had succeeded in breaking down his obstinacy to not stop at Volantis. His friends want to stop by having fun because they have been sailing for almost two months.

Jon replaces his tunic with a sleeveless tunic, letting his muscles look even if it's not the goal. He wants to move more freely. His curly hair just fell, once they entered the entrance to the brothel, he was immediately confronted with two young red and white haired girls who were completely naked.

He really just wanted to wait for Dickon to finish his cock intake business. So he sat there, at the end and ordered a glass full of Ale, drank it slowly and looked around. Today also coincides with the naming day, now it's ten and five years old, he has become a man now.

About half the glass he finished his Ale, a woman approached him and felt his back gently, making him have to look back and see the culprit. She was a naked, white-haired girl, not naked either, but it could also be said like that because even though she was wearing a sky-blue shirt, her buttocks still looked naked and threw her butt everywhere.

"You look alone, do not want to be _accompanied_ by me?" Asked the woman in a teasing tone.

Before he answered to reject her, one of the men had pulled the woman swiftly and stared furiously at his face, "This Dragon Princess is mine, find another woman!"

_ Take her after all she was blocking my view._

Not long ago the two of them left, a man now approached him, keeping the mug on the same table as Jon. Jon did not care, he still enjoyed the Ale and looked at the stars out there. Tonight the sky looks clean, cloudless. The moon and stars are illuminating the fishermen and their boats are still leisurely leaning down there.

"You seem to be a Westeros." The man opened. Jon still ignored him, the man's weapon was not a sword, but a big hammer. He just kept it on the table, and Jon watched now with a serious face without a smile. "I confirm Northmen, huh?"

This man is of course Westeros, judging by his own appearance and accent, but Jon doesn't know the accent. "You're also a Westeros, I guess."

"Well, I’m..." The man's hand reached out, a sincere smile plastered on his face, "Gendry ...Water."

_ Another Highborn who claims to be a bastard, _Jon thought_._

He welcomed the hand, the man's grip was strong and steady, Jon might be able to take him to Valyria, or just ask the ins and outs of Valyria. "Jon Snow."

"Snow? Well, surely my guess is right, your face is very North. I'm from King's Landing, that's why my accent is weird. Sorry, I'm used to the Flea Bottoms Accent." He said kindly. "The girl who just met you is one of the best, you don't seem interested."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not a man like that." He said, drinking Ale again.

"I haven't even thought about it there."

Jon chuckled, staring at Gendry who was now watching the bay. "What are you doing in Volantis if not for looking for whore?"

"I don't know, looking for a dragon, maybe?"

"So, two bastards sit in Volantis brothels and do nothing." He said before sipping on his Ale.

"I saw you didn't come alone earlier, your friend looked familiar." Gendry continued while drinking his own drink.

"Oh, you mean Dickon? He is the same as us, s bastard too.” He could see Gendry nodding as if understanding.

"Is that your ship? The one using the House Tyrell sigil.” Jon turned his gaze down now, watching their ship.

"_Aye_."

"Sorry for just telling you, but several times I saw those people watching your ship, they were looking for the occupants. I don't think that's a good thing," he said. Now Jon just realized, it's the people of Westeros, man. They should not stop at Volantis.

_ Very stupid!_

Jon swiftly grabbed his pocket of money and put a bronze coin on the table, "Hey, man! You just want to leave?" Gendry's voice was heard as he was about to enter the brothel where Dickon and the woman had come in a few minutes ago, he nodded curtly and left.

"Damn you, Dickon." He murmured involuntarily.

Jon forcibly opened the door, and not turning his face when Dickon looked at him with annoyance, he did not have time to explain. They are being rushed now, "Wear your clothes, we leave tonight." He said as he threw the man's tunic right on his face. He did not want what activities Dickon was doing with her earlier.

He walked pretty fast, crashing into anyone in front of him. Dickon followed behind him, grumbling as he buttoned his tunic and put his sword to his waist.

"Jon!" Jon stopped, turned to look at him with a serious look as usual, "What's wrong?"

"There are Westeros people who recognize our ship, I told you not to stop at Volantis." He answered before finally turning to continue his path again, they descended the long stairs leading to the harbor. "Gendry Fuckin’ Water told me."

"Who is Gendry Fucking Water?"

When they reached the harbor, Jon looked at the people in confusion, four people lying on the ground, blood splattering profusely on their heads that were damaged now by the impact of hard objects. This is definitely not a weapon like a sword.

"It's only been half an hour since we left this place and there has been a murder." Dickon said faintly beside him. But Jon's gaze was directed at a figure in the darkness leaning against an iron pole beside a ship that was anchored. He knows who he is.

Without thinking, Jon approached him, "This is called Gendry Fuckin’ Water." He answered Dickon's question a few minutes ago. Gendry looked up, looked into Jon's eyes, the man shouldered the large hammer on his shoulder like a feather.

"You killed them all?" Jon asked rather curiously. How strong this child is.

"_Aye_." Gendry replied, imitating his accent. "So where are _we_ going?"

Dickon arrived at that moment, his hands tightly clenched in the algae of his sword, his eyes staring at Gendry and Jon in turn before asking in surprise, "What do you mean 'we'?"

But it wasn't Gendry who answered Dickon's questions, Jon needed this man's energy and skills at Old Valyria. Jon answers the question.

"To Old Valyria."

He could see the smirk on that man's lips, "It sounds extream, but I like to travel that is extream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to add Gendry to their exploration. They have the Bastards Trio now.  
And thank you for the feedback given on this story! I really appreciate it.


	3. A Dragon

**ῼ**

**A dragon**

"Stop. Touch. Heartsbane!"

For the fifth time in a day Dickon shouted from the deck of the ship, Jon watched his best friend scream at Gendry for three days.

"I didn't touch it! I'm just ... paying attention." Gendry said from the deck.

Heartsbane, Dickon's sword, perched elegantly on an empty wooden chair. Jon doesn't understand why Dickon must be so sensitive to his sword. Even though Jon believed Gendry would not kill them on the ship, he thought.

"It's the same." A large rope fell on the ship's floor, "You touched it with your eyes." Said Dickon loudly. Jon just shook his head once more.

"Dickon ..." Jon's deep and hoarse voice rang out, stopping the chatter of his best friend with his new friend on the boat in just seconds. He did not want any more bloodshed on this ship, not with their blood.

Dickon seemed to give up this time, raising his hand as he pulled the sails of the ship loose. Gendry was also silent this time, apparently the man was almost the same age as him, only two months apart, Jon was older than him.

"For tonight, maybe it's better for you two to make dinner." He continued in the middle of a long silence. "Make yourself more close."

He said that more to Dickon than Gendry, and as Jon had expected, Dickon looked at him with a look of disbelief. His wet sweaty tunic was attached to his shoulder and immediately walked toward Jon, checking that his best friend was not joking about this plan.

"You want me to do that with him ?! Really? You know I do―"

Jon snorted patiently, "You don't like him, I know."

"That's why I told you to make food," he continued even though he himself did not know what the relationship with making food with their closeness later. "Listen ... we're in a foreign country, three Westeros are in Valyria, and I don't want one of us to be the problem because we don't like each other."

This time it was Dickon who snorted, but Jon didn't hear another word from the man, so he could breathe freely now.

"Gendry!" Jon called.

Gendry turned away from his place ten steps away from the two of them, his face looked innocent, the man left a bucket of murky water which he used to clean his hammer which was now shiny as new.

"Yes?"

"Are you good at swimming?" Jon asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Take the fish spear at the end of the deck and look for something in the sea for our dinner. Dickon will cook.” Jon said, squinting and staring at the bright sea by the orange tinge of the sunset. He was bored enough to see the sunset and sunrise.

Before Gendry agreed to that, Dickon blurted out one more time, making Jon have to roll his eyes lazily.

"He doesn't know how to fish." Dickon blurted, Gendry turned his face now to Dickon in annoyance.

"Beg your pardon? I want to remind you that I once lived in Flea Bottom." Jon could see the sarcastic tone in his voice.

_ This will be long._

"Oh yeah, that's right." Dickon grinned, "Staying with the sharpening of the sword." Dickon said sharply.

Jon now surrendered, he sat his ass on the stairs to the mast of the ship. He could not stop the chatter of these two men in front of him, when Dickon was silent eating Gendry would make something that Dickon would not like ― although Jon was sure that Gendry did not know that his activities such as watching Heartsbane or talking arrogantly could make Dickon's blood turn black― and when Gendry falls silent Dickon will say all his sarcastic words about Gendry.

Honestly, Jon is getting annoyed with their attitude.

"It's better than looking after flowers." Gendry said sharper.

"Dickon, the last time you searched for fish in the sea almost caused us to float in the ocean because of poisoning to death." Now Jon is saying, his hands are busy with small sticks broken in order to fill his emptiness on the ship.

"The fish you caught are not rock groupers, but puffer fish."

"Maybe you caught the wrong fish, you think it might be like picking flowers, huh?" Gendry said behind the tension.

Jon could see Dickon's hands were clenched tightly and his eyes were focused on Gendry who stared at Dickon. The temperature in the place turned tense, Jon could feel that.

Before something bad happened, Jon interrupted, causing the tension between the two camps to subside. "The two of you ..." Jon looked at them lazily, "Are you going to look for dinner or should I do it again?"

Dickon sighed before finally moving first, he could even hear the murmur of his best friend and Jon just shook his head and chuckled softly, "... water urchins ..."

"I heard that!" Gendry shouted between the Jon laughed.

Dickon left and entered the cabin, perhaps preparing all the necessities for their dinner or just raving.

Gendry moved after a short nod at him before finally heading to the fishing net and spear. He still heard Gendry throw himself after taking off all his clothes.

Jon knew that Dickon would not be close to new people like Gendry, it would take months for sure to build a friendship like him and Gendry now. Jon also does not consider as a close friend or close friend, they are only current traveling companions. Over and over Jon would find Dickon and Gendry exchanging death gazes and sharp words as if Jon's presence wasn't there.

He liked the man's attitude, Gendry was a hard worker although a little stupid but he was good at weapons, meaning in terms of forging weapons. A few days ago, Gendry told me that he had worked in a weapons workshop in Flea Bottom before finally deciding to take a walk to Essos.

Counting the days, they were close enough to Old Valyria.

Jon hasn't seen dragons as far as their journey to the sacred place. And being in the high seas for a long time made him begin to doubt his own knowledge of dragons that would emerge if non-Valyrians anchored in their city. Said the people who had docked in Valyria, little dragons would swarm the sails of the arrivals' ships and even worse some would burn the sails if they did not recognize the sigil displayed on the screen.

_ Thank God ... thanks to sigil House Tyrell._

**ῼ**

She can't breathe ...

Her mother should not have had the servants pull the straps of her corset too tight for this ordinary dinner at Riverrun. Many times her mother glanced sharply at the snort of breath coming out of her mouth while in the dining room with the Lords in the South.

Lord Tywin was also present at the release ceremony of the Hoster Tully at Riverrun. They had been there in one week, a week ago the King and the Queen and the royal family had been at Riverrun first except for Rhaenys and her grandmother, Queen Rhaella.

She could see several faithful Lords of followers of House Tully who were faithfully seated at the large table down there along with several Lords from Westerland and North. Mead and Ale lie on their table, some waiters bring delicious food, some family members still wear black dresses, only she wears a dark blue dress.

She sat next to her grandmother, who was busy chatting with Catelyn Stark, the mother of Robb Stark whom she had met in the park a few days ago. She was very beautiful with high cheekbones and a gentle but firm look for a Lady. Sometimes Rhaenys wants to be like Lady Stark when she grows up, elegant, beautiful and polite. But she remembers her attitude now which is far from it all.

Lord Frey chatted with his two sons, seen whispering before finally giggling. Oh ... Rhaenys really hates the old man. See! The poor girl looked uncomfortable when Lord Frey groped every inch of her body.

As quickly as possible she turned her face to another place while holding the nausea in her stomach. Her corset ties were too tight and she could do nothing but serve every warm reception the young lords offered at the dinner banquet.

Chat sounds combined with melancholy music played by some musicians.

Rhaenys tried to remember the names of every Lord down there, but all she knew was a few, one of whom was Lord Mallister who was joking with a Lord from the North.

She was so carried away with singing that she did not hear someone call her name many times. Her mother was the one who interrupted her mind.

"Rhaenys ..."

Her eyes were fixed on her mother who glanced back at the Lord beside her. Rhaenys really didn't hear that.

"Lord Edmure wants to talk to you. Where are your manners?" Her mother said again.

"Oh that's fine, My Queen. I think Princess Rhaenys is too absorbed in the atmosphere of music, isn't that right, Princess?”

She looked down briefly as she apologized before finally turning her gaze to Lord Edmure who cleared his throat. "Forgive my attitude, my lord." She was a princess, she knew her place in the kingdom and would not make the name of the kingdom tarnished because of her insolent attitude.

Lord Edmure seemed to smile at her and she just turned the smile with a small smile that was polite enough, "There's nothing to forgive, Princess." "I want to take you for a walk tonight, the moon looks bright for a small trip in our little castle. May I?"

"Oh, that would be fun, wouldn't it, Rhaenys?" Her mother said, raising her glass to welcome Lord Edmure's plan. She knew she should just stay at King’s Landing with Margaery, check if there were still gifts from Lady Olenna and ...

_ Oh here it is._

How many times does God have to torture her tonight?

She was eager to cut the corset straps now and throw them together with Lord Edmure into the Trident River. Remembering again in her mind that she is a Princess, she should not be cheeky on Lord Edmure Tully. The man was practically still ashamed to ask her to dance if she could be in the middle of the banquet of his own father's death.

"Yeah. It will be _very_ fun." She said with a small smile that did not reach her eyes. She stood up from her chair, draped her thin and transparent silk scarf over her shoulder to prevent hungry eyes. She reached out to reach Lord Edmure's hand after that, allowing the man to touch her fingers and after that she hooked her arm around the man's arm.

Her aunt must be giggling now, Daenerys should be here now and not her. Daenerys will be engaged to Lord Edmure not herself. Oh God ... Even Joffrey Baratheon's little face and thin lips had a look at her with a mischievous grin. She hated to admit that she would rather be with Lord Edmure than with the cruel Joffrey Baratheon.

Sansa Stark is seen chatting with her best friend whose name Rhaenys is unknown. The girls from North are indeed very beautiful, she admitted it was without problems.

Lord Edmure brought her out of the banquet hall, leaving a loud noise behind them. And it's true, said Lord Edmure. The moon tonight was bright, there was a red tinge floating in the sky without moving, like a star but much larger, she had just been watching it closely tonight.

They walked in silence, stepping on the beautiful marble floor which made the sound of their footwear go hand in hand. Lord Edmure grinned as far as Rhaenys noticed, so that they went down the stairs and she still saw a strange grin on his face.

Rhaenys didn't know what kind of conversation material to look at and she didn't really care, she let Lord Edmure talk to himself and sometimes she answered him if there were one or two questions that were sent to her to ask for approval from Rhaenys, so the answer was just Yes and No.

"I plan to build a bigger Harrenhal, Princess. Maybe some more parks for a walk? What do you think?" Rhaenys looked at the river below where the water was shining in the moonlight.

_ How much more area in Harrenhal? Does he want to build a new kingdom and intimidate my father's kingdom with the great Harrenhal? Harrenhal might be big, but Lord Edmure's guts aren't that big._

"Well, I agree." She answered simply, not wanting to make Lord Edmure offended by her real answer. The blue shawl is like water, just falls from her shoulder. She thought of Nyre who was still locked in her room and might have been sleeping soundly after Rhaenys fed her the grilled meat Robb Stark gave her as an introductory gift to Nyre.

Rhaenys chuckled at the thought and caught Lord Edmure's attention there.

Lord Edmure stood beside her, leaned on the barrier and deliberately turned his body towards Rhaenys. Oh God ... she's sick of seeing Lord Edmure.

No one spoke after that, it seemed that Lord Edmure was quite interested in watching her from that angle, Rhaenys hoped someone would come to push him down for her, but no one came, Lord Edmure made a sound first, leaving silence in the moonlight. "When I marry you later, I will wake you up a big park so you can feel that Harrenhal is like King’s Landing."

Now Rhaenys looked seriously at him, her forehead frowning at Lord Edmure.

"Marry me?" she said in disbelief.

Lord Edmure nodded confidently with a small smile.

"I'm a little confused." She continued leaving all the manners she was defending.

_ Oh, Rhaenys ... keep up your manners!_

Lord Edmure straightened up now, "Your mother agreed to me in the approach to marry you, Princess. We talked this afternoon in the park." Rhaenys shook her head in disbelief and closed her eyes for a moment to calm her raging mind.

"You can't do that." She said carelessly.

Lord Edmure tilted his head in confusion, "And why can't I?"

She remembered Daenerys who had warned her that this man only approached her aunt to get Rhaenys’s heart. She was stupid not to trust her aunt because she himself thought that Lord Edmure was too old for a girl her age in Westeros.

"You will be engaged to Princess Daenerys Targaryen." She said in a cold voice.

"I once planned that, but it seems Princess Daenerys is begging the King to stop betrothing her to the various Lords in Westeros. I begged the Queen to approach you and have space in your heart. I will make you Lady of the Great Harrenhal, Princess."

_ What did i say! Oh god, help me now._

Rhaenys had suspected this in advance.

"That's not all, Lord Edmure. I don't want to marry you, the King promised me to another Lord." She said looking for an excuse. It was not a lie, her father had talked about Robyn Arryn even though herself wasn't sure if Lord Edmure would believe it.

"Which Lord?"

She took a deep breath, "Lord Robyn Arryn."

There was no sound at that time, but after that a chuckle sounded in Rhaenys's ear. Lord Edmure looked amused and tried to hold it.

"Are you promised with my sick and stupid niece?" Asked Lord Edmure, Rhaenys did not look offended. The man looked sniffing amused before continuing. "Tsk. He can't even hold an arrow."

"A week ago I heard that the last child of Lord Hoster Tully could not shoot his own father's funeral ship for the last tribute in the Trident River. And ..." Rhaenys continued. "The Blackfish did it, a tough old man. Your uncle, Lord Brynden."

"I-I ... well I mean I was on that day―" Lord Edmure stuttered before Rhaenys finally took over the conversation. Her bodice straps tightened as she inhaled once more.

"I tried to be polite to you, Lord Edmure, because my mother told me to be like that and I was a Princess." Her shawl fell once more between her restrained anger at the man in front of her. "Don't use my mother's and my manners for your pleasure."

"I'm sorry, Princess. That's not what I mean…"

"I understand, Lord Edmure." She said, a small grin on her lips. "I'm just testing you, apparently you're not fit to be my husband later."

She could see the surprised face of the man's mimic, and she was even happier. Rhaenys walked ahead of Lord Edmure, leaving the man behind her without saying goodbye. No matter what her mother said later because leaving Lord Edmure alone in the park without the courtesy to say goodbye first. She left her manners when dealing with men who did not know how to respect a princess.

_ Oh Edmure, you chose the wrong girl._

When she felt she was in a lonely place, she hurriedly escaped herself with super-fast steps to her room, and as soon as she might close the door until it slammed loudly, she pulled her dark blue dress that felt tight and uncomfortable. A pair of scissors was already in her hand, then she tore the corset from under her stomach to her breasts and threw it out the window, not caring whether anyone would find that damn corset or not.

She can breathe again.

**ῼ**

"Is there no letter from Jon yet?" Asked Arya on the sidelines of Riverrun castle which was quite crowded with servants.

Arya really missed her brother, Jon. She _really_ missed him. Robb is not like Jon, Robb is different and always opposes Arya's will. Her oldest brother is more like Sansa, while she is more like Jon.

Sansa shook her head softly as she sewed another cloth in her hand, Septa Mordane went around checking every detail of the stitches in the hands of the royal girls. Arya herself did not know what pattern she was making now, like a palm tree but had irregular leaves. Many times she tried to imitate Sansa stitches that are very very neat, she could not do this every day.

_ This is all because of Jon!_

If Jon didn't leave, she would still be allowed to play with swords and archery, now when Jon leaves, Sansa repeatedly invites her to go to the boring Septa Mordane class. She hates sewing!

Needle puncture of the index finger accidentally, blood hit the white cloth. She quickly sucked it up so that his own blood stopped flowing, she didn't want to get attention for her carelessness in sewing class.

She has been overly concerned about her brother's situation lately and lacks focus on every job. It seems Rickon shares his feelings with her, the proof is he whines constantly asking where Jon is.

Sansa still looks preoccupied with this sewing class, she also talked with Princess Daenerys last night, it seems like Sansa wants to talk also to Princess Rhaenys who looks haughty and always lifts her chin high when walking.

Arya doesn't like that one princess.

Sansa didn't get to talk to Princess Rhaenys because their uncle had taken Princess's hand first and brought her out of the banquet hall.

When they were at the banquet table, it turned out that the news about Jon and his best friend, Dickon, who sailed the ocean to go to Old Valyria had spread almost throughout Westeros. The proof is that Lord Mace Tyrell is now having several people from his House chase them for using a sail of the ship with sigil House Tyrell. She did not know where Lord Mace got such information.

Reportedly, there was a fight in Oldtown and the discovery of a lost boat and three bodies of fishermen who were burned several months ago.

_ Impossible._

There's no way Jon would do such horrible things.

This news also sparked her father's anger. Her father currently does not want to go anywhere where there is Lord Mace there.

Tensions between the North and West are increasing in Riverrun, Arya can feel that. Especially when Lady Olenna Tyrell arrived at Riverrun to attend an invitation from the King to honor the departure of the Great Hoster Tully in which her family had fought for their lives in fighting Lord Harren for invading the land of The Riverlands owned by House Tully.

The ladies in front of her seemed to really enjoy this boring class, but Arya did not.

She rubbed her fingers that began to ache over her old green dress, her face full of resentment and immediately turned flat as Septa Mordane approached her chair.

"Well? Let me see your stitches ..." Arya handed the cloth that was full of her own blood, Septa Mordane's face looked shocked. "What makes this cloth bleed, Little Lady?"

She only showed her red fingers.

"How can you be punctured by a needle?" Septa Mordane sighed, "Oh Arya ... a Lady must be more careful in sewing something!" She said deeply and firmly.

Her blood suddenly boiled. Arya never wanted any of this, sewed stupid cloths, weaved, breathed slowly and walked as if she were on a rope. Most Lady's watching her now. Great!

She stood up at once, shouting to anyone in front of her especially at Septa Mordane. "I don't want to take sewing classes anymore!"

"Arya ..." She could still hear Sansa's voice reprimanding her with a deep growl.

"Stop forcing me to sew stupid fabrics! You piss me off!"

Septa Mordane was still staring at her. Her chin was held high but Arya did not feel intimidated. "I will report your disrespectful actions to your mother."

"I don't care, and I'd better play with the sword than spend my butt to sit here all day."

She did not know the expressions of the Lady now, but she was sure they would be very surprised by her words. Arya doesn't care, she just wants to leave here as soon as possible.

"You crossed your line, Arya. Apologize to Lady here and continue your stitching― ”

Arya shook her head stubbornly. "You can't control me!"

"Arya!"

She sauntered away after hearing another scream from Sansa, she ran to avoid the calls that echoed behind her. Her tears involuntarily flowed, her face must be pink now. She quickly wiped her own cheek using the edge of her dress when she was in the corners of the castle that was invisible, she did not want to be seen whiny and so the castle guards asked what had happened to her.

_ And she doesn't want to sew anymore!_

Arya wants to go out of the palace now, she wants to go to places unknown to people when she is practicing swordplay, she has to go to quiet places.

After taking her Needle―made by Mikken and a gift from Jon a few years ago―she immediately went away from the castle and walked into a fairly dense forest east of Riverrun. Not too far away, she could still see the castle from here, the Trident river flow also helped her find her way back, there was also a small footpath. Looks like no one will notice her playing with a sword in this area.

The thick aroma of wet moss and moist earth swallowed Arya farther and farther away, she walked toward river. The aroma grew stronger, and silence engulfed it. So peaceful in this place. The trees grow thickly with thickets that grow on each trunk. This morning's fog made the atmosphere colder, Arya's blood would freeze if he did not immediately swing her sword to practice.

She immediately took off her dress and only used a thin tunic and thick hunting pants which she always intentionally wore. Her mother always forced her to wear thin pants, but she denied and did not want to use thin pants. She knew she would always go out and sneak in secret to practice swords alone in hidden places.

Some of the movements that Jon taught were mastered with a little rigidity, she also could play the sword like a water dancer. Her movements swinging the sword back and forth made her feet stomp on the mud many times, but she didn't care if her clothes were dirty. The sun began to alarm, making her body sweat even faster as she swung her sword into the empty air.

_ Turn around..._

_ Swing the sword and pay attention to your surroundings..._

_ Eyes like an eagle..._

_ As lively as a snake..._

_ Silent as a shadow..._

_ Move like water..._

She tried to recall the teachings that Jon taught her if she wanted to be a fighter in silence. She will be a fighter in silence and he will definitely become.

_ Crack._

Arya stopped suddenly, she looked around with alert eyes, Needle in her hand, she held it tightly.

But there is nothing.

_ Crack._

The voice was heard again but bigger and stronger. She could still see the large tail flicker which was pointing towards her casually, before she finally dodged with a scream in her throat.

The huge tail, black with sharp spines adorned on each side, could destroy a Riverrun castle wall. Arya knew that it was a very large animal's tail. And the biggest animal currently occupying Westeros is ...

Dragon.

Goosebumps seemed to approach her, the hair on her neck stood unnaturally as a dragon turned toward where she stood, she sat as the dragon's face approached her and sniffed its large, smoky nose toward her.

Arya could not say anything.

She is in shock.

"D-Don't eat m-me..." she muttered as if the dragon would understand what she was saying.

When Arya thought she would burn to death that same day, she closed her eyes tightly, unable to move and let the dragon roam her face. She did not realize that the dragon had a rider on its back.

The sound of a small branch cracking echoed in her ear, it sounded like someone was stepping foot on the ground. Arya slowly opened her eyes, involuntarily Needle was far from her grasp. She looked up when a woman with milky white hair was five steps from herself, her hand gently stroking her pet's snout.

She is Daenerys Targaryen.

"Forgive Drogon, he did not mean to frighten you, Little Lady." She said in a soft voice, Arya looked at the beautiful Princess and realized that she had deep purple eyes.

Arya realized in her surprise, "Princess! I'm sorry...I―it's so big."

Princess Daenerys gave a small smile, wiping the creature's snout before finally walking gracefully towards her, holding out her milk-white hands to help Arya stand up. "He. Drogon is not it."

Arya nodded her small head.

Drogon sniffed around before finally laying his head on the ground, his eyes closed to prepare for sleep, Arya thought.

After taking the Needle and sheathing it around her waist, Arya reached for her dress which lay dirty and wet on brown mud.

"I guess, you must be the daughter of Lord Eddard Stark? Arya Stark?" Princess Daenerys said as they stood in silence. Arya nodded in response. "You're far from the castle."

"I escaped from Septa Mordane." She answered honestly.

Princess Daenerys's forehead looked contorted, they walked afterwards to return to the castle, leaving Drogon who was resting there. "On what grounds?"

"Sewing and its friends."

"Ahh ..." she said lightly, amused laugh beside Arya, Princess Daenerys just giggled. "I would also avoid things like that. It's boring, isn't it?"

Arya nodded excitedly. Finally someone understood her feelings, she was watching Princess Daenerys' body now, she was very beautiful with light white hair and flying when blown by the wind through the trees. The girl's skin was also milky white and there were no blisters at all.

For a moment Arya felt jealous.

Princess Daenerys often rides her dragon and is sure to get sharp thorns from her own dragon, but she doesn't see the scars on this Princess's body. As for her, gosh, she was even covered with ugly wounds. In her hand, her back and most in her calf.

"Princess Daenerys..."

"Hmm?"

"What do dragons eat besides goats?" Asked Arya when they were still silent.

"All kinds of meat." Princess Daenerys said casually.

Arya's face seemed to harden for a moment, making her North traits look real, "Even human flesh? You will let your dragon eat human flesh in Westeros and―”

Princess Daenerys is now laughing, "Oh, you're really innocent. I will not let that happen, Little Lady."

Arya paused for a moment, her eyes watching the dense forest.

"Is there a dragon that, you know ... vegetarian?" She asked like a fool.

She saw Princess Daenerys nod, and she involuntarily asked excitedly about it, "Really?"

"Yes. Prince Viserys’s, his name is Roldrur. He eats plants, they are large green with a horn like a deer on his head." Arya listened intently, "He is in Old Valyria now, we know Roldrur is a plant eater when he rejects all meat that is Viserys for him when he was a baby. Roldrur ate the vegetation at King’s Landing until it was finished and made the servants in the garden have to replant.”

Unconsciously Arya smiled.

"It must be nice to have a dragon." She muttered involuntarily.

"Well, it's quite fun. Drogon is a loyal friend, he's like my own child," said Princess Daenerys. "Unfortunately I had to keep him away from the castle, he scared a lot of people and children there."

"He didn't scare me!"

Arya closed her mouth as soon as possible when she heard her voice rising in front of Princess Daenerys. She had crossed the line and almost snapped at Princess.

Princess Daenerys chuckled, looking unhappy with the tone of her voice.

"Indeed not. You're the brave girl I've ever met. What can scare you?"

"Sewing class?" Arya whispered.

Princess Daenerys was heard in a whisper, "We are both afraid of that class."

Arya did not follow Princess Daenerys's direction after they reached the palace. She knew that Princess Daenerys had to go to her family's place, so she ran to her room and was surprised when she opened the door she could see her mother waiting for her in there with a stern look and demand an explanation.

_ Thank you Septa Mordane._

**ῼ**

The dinner looked like before, they ate it deliciously. Even Dickon who often complained without cause did not make his voice at this time. They were close to Valyria. Jon thought they would spend another week at sea, but it only took four days. Tomorrow they will be anchored at Old Valyria.

Jon has finished eating, he looks at the map now and rolls it before finally putting it in the silider tube.

He said goodbye to get out and tighten the screen on the two people in the cabin. The night moon shines brightly, the air looks cool, the stars form constellations with intricate patterns. The sailors said, they see the map only through the constellations formed in the sky. But Jon could not predict the direction of the North through the constellations.

He shook his head because of that stupid thought. The sails have been tightened, he's taking over the wheel now. The lights of the city of Old Valyria began to appear from a distance. Tonight Cuara seemed calm, unlike last night, a storm hit their ship and it was difficult for them to save whatever was outside. Luckily it was just a light storm.

After dinner, Dickon followed him. The man looked much bigger than he had first seen in Oldtown, his body was bigger than Jon now and taller than Gendry, his beard had been cleaned a few days ago and now the hair on his face was clean.

"Did you just eat baby octopus?" Jon asked.

"Not. Why?"

"You look sad."

Dickon just sighed, looked around and sighed again. "I just missed ... my family."

Jon knows Dickon's feelings, he also misses his family. He missed all his family and even his father. And now that they were in the sea of Old Valyria, they would be anchored there before dawn breaking.

"Well ... I miss my family too, actually. Who doesn't?" He replied in an awkward situation.

"We will meet them again, I hope." Dickon chuckled. "Even my father forbid me from returning, how can I hope like that."

For a moment Jon thought, _is Dickon sorry now_?

Soon he threw away that silly thought. If Dickon was sorry, then he would ask to go home and let Jon sail alone. He knew he had put thoughts of running away from home into Dickon's brain, he did not feel guilty about that. There are still many things that he needs to worry about, for example just like the current situation.

He did not see a large ship approaching their ship, the ship was huge with black sails, at first he thought the small light emitted from afar was one of the lights of the big Old Valyria building.

Turns out he was wrong.

"Dickon ..."

"Hm?" Dickon still hadn't realized, he was fiddling with the dirt in between his nails, so Jon shouted at him. "Dickon!"

"What? I'm still near you, Jon. Don't worry about me." He said sharply.

"I'm not worried about you, stupid. Look over there!” He pleaded while pointing at a ship that was getting closer to them.

"Holy moly―"

Jon looked at Dickon now, "Call Gendry."

Without being told twice, Dickon walked quickly into the cabin, waking Gendry who went to sleep immediately after eating. Jon tried to drive the ship and slammed it to the left to avoid the big ship in front of them.

"For the sake of Old God ..."

The sound of the trumpet from the big ship echoed in the ocean, he paused for a moment when their ship passed by the big ship and sideways, Jon realized that this ship was not a fleet ship E uron Greyjoy. Not. The Euron Greyjoy was coated in steel in front of the ship and was blackish blue with four large sails on each side, she had seen when they were anchored in White Harbor. He looked at the screen swept by the wind above his head, a symbol he did not recognize. The sail of the ship was black, so he could not pay too much attention to the emblem in the midst of the dark sea.

Their ship is like an ant. The ship in front of him was very intimidating, Jon repeatedly rubbed the hair on his neck.

Gendry and Dickon arrived after that, the man was not clothed, he must have just woken up and Dickon must have splashed water on his face because Jon still saw drops of water falling from his body.

"What's wrong Jo ― Holy shit!" He said with surprise.

Dickon stood beside her, "Did anyone come out?"

Jon just shook his head, speechless.

Suddenly the sound of wood and chain movements could be heard, a small bridge from the big ship was lowered and pounded loudly in front of the three of them, only two steps that could break Jon's bones.

They are silent.

Knocking of shoes echoed on the ship when a man came out of the big ship followed by six guards behind him. There is a woman beside him. They descended from the big boat to their small boat.

Suspicious stares haunted the three of them, the man had white hair, and Jon immediately knew he was a Valyrian, but the tall woman half a step behind him had no white hair, she had curly black hair.

"A Valyrian." Gendry murmured to who knows who.

The man seemed to be whispering to the woman beside him, Jon's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

The woman began to open her mouth, and Jon knew what was about to be said. "Master Balaelar asks who are you who dare to cross the Old Valyria Sea without permission?"

Before Jon spoke first, Dickon spoke first, trying with all the manners that his Maester at Horn Hill had taught.

"I'm Dickon Flower, from Reach. The three of us are from Westeros." He said and got a nod of agreement from Gendry.

The woman whispered again, "Issi hen Vesteros. It could be bala vala brōstan Dickon Flower, hen Reach."

"What language is that?" Jon whispered unknowingly to Gendry, who had been exploring Essos for a long time.

Gendry snorted. "High Valyria."

He didn't ask again after that, it seemed like this wasn't his part, he wasn't good at talking. And it seems like Dickon knows what he must do.

The woman nodded again, "Master asked if you were from House Tyrell? Your sails show that "

Now Dickon smiled slightly.

"Well, we sailed from Oldtown, I'm the son of one of House Tyrell's trusted private garden servants." Jon held his snort.

Garden maid? Seriously. Why doesn't Dickon look for another job that is higher than a garden servant.

Jon just massaged the bones of his nose and watched Dickon in front of him.

"Pōnta sailed hen Oldtown, īles mēre hen trēsi hen iā pāstan personal servant hen Tyhrēl Lentor." The man nodded.

"We want to ship our ship to the port of Old Valyria, if you don't mind."

"Jaelzi naejot lōgor pōja lōgor naejot se harbor, lo ao radra daor mind." Said the woman translating swiftly.

Jon could still see his eyes narrowed carefully, but not as narrow as before. He opened his voice, "Tyhrēl Lentor iksis īlva honored guest. Kosti rual ao naejot dock, which inspect each hen aōha belongings."

Jon turned to look at her now, demanding to be translated.

"House Tyrell is an honored guest in Valyria, but the bodyguards must inspect your luggage before you arrive in Valyria."

They nodded in agreement.

The two rear guards immediately entered the cabin, checking whatever was in there, they had to wait for about ten minutes before finally the two guards brought Jon's valuables, a Valyria sword and a Gendry hammer.

Gendry frowned, "Hey!"

"What are you doing? You shouldn't touch that thing." Jon growled.

The Dickon Sword was also taken, making it almost out of control. "I didn't think you would take our weapons."

The white blonde man just chuckled, said before finally being translated quickly by the woman beside him. "Se āeksio ēdruta gūrogon mirre weapons bona enter Valyria ..."

"The master must take any weapons that enter Valyria."

The man watched them carefully. "Tepagon ziry arlī naejot ao Tolī lanta tubissa..."

"We will give it back to you after two days." Continued the woman.

"Valyria iksis I oktion Ida zaldrīzoti is filled with the sensitive olive scorion of the ūndegon arlie people carrying weapons around the waist belt." Wrinkles adorned the foreheads of the three of them.

"Valyria is a city full of dragons and they're quite sensitive when they see new people carrying weapons around their waist." She said smoothly.

"Only two days?" Jon asked hopefully.

The woman nodded politely. "Only two days."

They agreed after that, but Gendry asked again, "Where do we meet you when those two days have arrived? We need our weapons ... just in case."

The man whispered to the woman and the woman nodded in understanding.

"At the home of Master Balaelar Daerralis himself. You will easily find it. Nobody does not know Master Balaelar Daerralis in Valyria, he is the head of the fleet in this city."

Jon is grateful that they did not confiscate a small dagger behind his back, the group climbed back on the big ship, Jon could not see the dragon that would welcome them tonight. Or maybe the creatures are sleeping?

Maybe he can survive without a dagger, but not with Longclaw, so he has to pass two days without Longclaw. After all, what was dangerous in Old Valyria besides the dragons — those dragons that flew here and there?

Oh maybe Jon forgot that the most dangerous thing in Old Valyria was the magic they still practice until now. He forgot that. The three of them forgot that.

"Do you trust the curly woman?" Asked Dickon when they sailed back to the harbor.

"I don't know." He said behind the wheel.

Dickon snorted irritably, "They took our sword! One of our means of survival!"

"They will return it in two days." He said patiently.

"Oh right, two days. You don't know how dangerous the dragons are in there. If they attack you, what can we do?"

Jon is lazy to argue right now, he's tired and needs rest, this time he just shrugs his shoulders lazily. "There's nothing we need to do, dragons — dragons won't kill us if we try to calmly tame them."

"... taming dragons ... well, it's easier to tame them than taming women." Jon just shook his head.

He alternately at this time, Gendry took over the wheel, put him to sleep for several hours and dreamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Gendry and Dickon don't get along because Dickon is actually jealous of Jon and Gendry's very fast closeness. I want to make them look like brothers, this is called Bromance. I'm happy with Bromance because it looks so funny, you must have been jealous of your best friend who has another friend. I want to make them like that for a few moments.  
In addition, Dickon was a little jealous of Gendry's extensive knowledge of weapons. I want to take it to be a problem in this story.
> 
> 2\. Lord Edmure changed his choice of engagement?  
Let's see what this problem looks like next.
> 
> 3\. Looks like Arya doesn't like one Princess and really likes the other one. Will something happen later when Jon comes home and meets and falls in love with one of the Princesses? Will Arya do something?
> 
> 4\. Weapons are the most important thing when you go wandering in dangerous places, but take it easy. Master Balaelar Daerralis looks trustworthy. The translator woman that I used was Missandei.


End file.
